


La Carne del Purgatorio

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7x7x7, Poetry, Real Books, implied wincest, intentionally finished unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: 24 hour "7x7x7 challenge" to start a wincest fic with only 7 sentences.7x7x7 Rules:7th book from bookshelf.7th page.7th sentence.Start the fic with that sentence.Can be no longer than 7 sentences.





	La Carne del Purgatorio

_“Softly my Master laid among the dew: and I, who knew his meaning and my needs, bent unto him my cheeks of tearful hue; while the dark stains he washed away, that bore the impress of the hell I had passed through.”_  
  
  The nightstand light was dim but bright enough to read by as Dean tucked his finger between the pages so he could close the delicate book enough to look at the faded blue spine. “Sam... does that sound like soft core to you?”  
  
  Sam sleepily smiled, mumbling through his pillow pressed against Dean’s side. ”Kinda poetic. I didn’t know you knew how to read, Dean.”  
  
  Dean teasingly nudged Sam with his elbow looking back at the pages, “I can read good when it’s 14th century porn apparently.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dante's Purgatorio - This 2nd part to Dante's 14 Century Divina Commedia, my hardbound edition was translated to English and printed in the early 1800's.


End file.
